


Плакат

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Когда в центре ветеранов пропал плакат, Якоб решил найти его. Еще не зная - что его мотивирующий плакат действительно кого-то смотивировал.





	Плакат

Плакат с мотивирующей надписью, что висел в центре ветеранов — бесследно пропал. Обнаружили это утром. Да, у Якоба были и запасные, но — он твердо решил найти пропажу. Его озадачил сам факт исчезновения. Он сам старался над дизайном плаката, и видимо — кому-то он тоже очень сильно понравился. Ведь, тот был очень аккуратно снят со стены — так, как будто его и не было. Одно дело если бы его сорвали, смяли и бросили — но тут другое. И тому стало крайне интересно — кто и зачем?

Тем временем, сам плакат тихо висел в богом забытой кладовке, что находилась в подвале. Заранее повешенный на стену — немного выше пола.

Стэйси заранее просчитал все, и знал — что примерно 40 минут у него есть перед тем, как его начнут искать. В саму кладовку редко ходили, он следил — поэтому и выбрал именно ее. Плакат он снял в последнюю очередь. В первую — нашел вазелин для губ, и тихо спрятал его в эту кладовку. Потом и какой-то продолговатый предмет нашел, и тоже спрятал там же. Увы, в полевых условиях ему приходилось довольствоваться чем было. Он ныл от нетерпения, ведь эта надпись действительно его мотивировала.

«ТОЛЬКО ТЫ»

«Да, только я…» думал Пратт, закрывая дверь кладовки, и стягивая с себя штаны. Он улыбался Якобу с плаката, ведь тот был на нем так красив. И главное — с ним он мог не скрывать своих чувств.  
Он спешно начал втирать в себя вазелин, хотел быстрее начать — да и не хотел, чтобы его спохватились. Иначе — в следующий раз ничего может не выйти.  
Разрабатывал себе сначала пальцами, смотря на лицо с плаката. Потом, начал пробовать пропихивать в себя это продолговатый предмет. Что это за предмет — он сам не знал его предназначения. Но увидев его он понял, что тот ему очень нужен. Второй рукой массировал свой член. Тер эту штуку об задний проход. Начал вводить в себя — смотря на Сида с плаката. Представлял — что это не не пойми что в его заднице, а сам Якоб удостоил его такой чести. Помогал двумя руками, вводил глубже и глубже, а потом вынимал обратно. Стонал. Начал второй рукой снова мастурбировать себе, смотря непрерывно, глаза в глаза — лицу с плаката. Уже не в силах, он начал стонать громче, тихо покрикивая — решил, что все равно в этот подвал никто не ходит.

«Только я, да, ДА! ТОЛЬКО Я!» начал уже говорить сам себе и Якобу с плаката Пратт. И говорил он все громче и громче. На коленях, лицом к плакату — и спиной к двери он не волновался ни о чем. Главное — в временные рамки успеть.

Тем временем, реальный Якоб не на шутку озадачившийся, кто же посмел снять его плакат, с его стены, с изображением его же… и главное зачем. Шел искать его.  
Он услышал крики. Остановился — да, кто-то кричал. Откуда-то… снизу? Он пошел вниз, в сторону подвалов. Слух у него был очень хороший.

Вспотевший Пратт, покрикивая от сношения самого себя, непрерывно смотря на бумагу, слишком увлекся процессом. Сильно долбил себя сзади — все чпокало и чавкало от того, что он творил с собой. Зажимая свой член рукой, давит на него — представляя, что сейчас его долбит в задний проход Якоб, и рукой сжимает его член. Слюни текли от возбуждения, воображение разыгралось. Он уже вел себя так, как будто его реально трахал старший Сид. Говорил с воображаемым ним, что-то стонал ему.

По иронии судьбы, Стэйси Пратт крикнул фразу «только ты», в тот самый момент — когда дверь открыли. В следствии чего, от собственного голоса он не услышал скрипа двери. И не видел — как на него смотрит настоящий Якоб Сид. Тот в свою очередь, не знал что делать, и просто стоял в открытой двери. Смотря — как Пратт наяривает сам себе. Да еще как наяривает — Сида удивил этот энтузиазм. У парня аж слюни изо рта текли. Он не мог поверить, что тот забитый стеснительный, и очень застенчивый парнишка, и вот это — один человек. Он так и стоял в дверях, с открытым ртом, на подсознательном уровне не желая выдать себя.  
Тот в свою очередь, был весь в мыслях с нереальным Якобом, очень сосредоточен на плакате. Назад, по сторонам — даже не смотрел. И не замечал, что вот уже 15 минут как, в дверях стоят и смотрят на него.

В конце концов, Пратт кончил. Перестал себе мастурбировать, убрал руку с члена. Тяжело дышал, стоя раком. Это продолговатую штуку, назначение которой и сам Якоб не знал — тот оставил в себе. Отдышавшись, он подполз к плакату на коленях, и картинно поцеловал изображение Якоба. И еще несколько минут стоял так, прижавшись к нему. Наконец, этот непонятный предмет сам стал выходить из него, издавая хлюпанье. И в конечном итоге, упал на пол, освобождая его дырку.  
Якоб так и стоял, молча. Ему было интересно что будет дальше. Он был на самом деле шокирован поведением своего невольного подчиненного. Такого — он не ждал от него.  
Стэйси, целуясь в последний раз с плакатом, изрекая фразу «только ты — только я» — в сладкой истоме, натягивает на себя штаны. Но, боковым зрением видит…  
Холодный пот пробил его сразу. Ком застрял в горле. Щеки стали гореть. Коленки затряслись. Во рту пересохло. Все силы покинули тело — в дверях стоял Якоб Сид. Реальный. Его увидели.  
Тот так и стоял, просто смотрел — не зная, что делать. Видел, как парень снова стал самим собой, хотя нет — еще хуже даже. Парализован страхом и ужасом перед ним, не может даже пошевелиться. Все мысли в голове солдата сошлись в одну.

— Можно, не волнуйся. Я разрешаю. — изрек солдат, сам смутно понимая что он сказал. Но надеясь — что его поняли.


End file.
